The casino and gaming industry is confronted with many challenges concerning cheating by players, dealers and others who are constantly looking for new avenues for making money. The industry is highly regulated by government. Thus, there are a number of regulations which also act as constraints in the design, manufacturing and use of gaming equipment.
The casino gaming industry has adopted electronic gaming machines having multiple participants in many places. The machines have certain advantages that are well-known. In the case of card games, the need for cards is eliminated and it is possible to track game action. The tracking of game action may be used for analysis to try and discover cheating schemes and for awarding players complimentary lodging, food, beverages and travel. This tracking is more difficult and of particular advantage when multiple player games are involved, such as table games.
Another problem that has been experienced is where the decision of one player affects the card or cards received by another player. For example, in blackjack, a first player may choose to receive an extra card or more, as compared to what a next or second player thinks is wise. This choice is the free act of the first player, but the next or second player may feel that such decision was unreasonable. This would typically be in the context of where the first player asks for another card and that card causes the first player's count to exceed twenty-one and thus go bust. Then when the next, second player gets his card or cards, if the count for the second player would have resulted in a winner if the first player had not overplayed their hand, then the second player may get angry. This has led to unpleasant exchanges at casino tables and even fist fights.
Besides card games, other casino or gambling games use a variety of symbols, such as slot symbols, numbers, letters or picture symbols or other symbol sets. Such games are sometimes called novelty games. In many there is assignment of symbols from a symbol set. Some of the same problems as discussed above also apply to such novelty games.
The current invention seeks to reduce the risks of cheating and player discord while doing so in a manner that provides compliance with regulatory agencies. Also important is that the players may react more favorably for games using the novel inventions hereof because they may be perceived as fairer.